


Our Past

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Gen, Hair-pulling, Memories, Scars, blood references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil thinks back to the past as Techno works on his farm.All is good until it isn't.I wanted an excuse to write more angst.
Series: All my anon works put together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Our Past

Phil sat above in the valley letting his feet dangle with little resistance. His eyes hovered over the pinkette whose attention was taken completely in his turtle farm he was trying to make. A sad smile formed as he watched with interest. 

Techno seemed almost at rest with his mind occupied almost as if the voices he had been told had been muted and placed to the back burner. He enjoyed the thought that maybe just maybe his son wasn't being pestered by those bloodthirsty voices. 

He couldn't help the thread of guilt that managed its way in as his eyes glossed over at the passing memory. Techno was still young when he had first heard him mention such a thing as voices. Phil had just thought of it as a passing thing, something that some kids go through.

He thought back to all the play fights his son had with his brothers it all seemed so normal. Just a faze. Childish antics.

It was until he was covered in his own blood as Techno tried to fight out of his fathers grasp. Scratching and biting at his father to let him go. He didn't make a noise. He didn't blame his son. He didn't hate techno for the permanent reminder of his failures as a father. He hated himself for what he had noticed and didn't realize the problem sooner.

He felt his hand cover his arm automatically where it had scarred and torn from the tissue being so badly damaged. He let out a small sigh as he rested his head into the palm of his hand watching his son figure out the farm calmed his nerves. 

But those nerves shot as soon as a terrible scream echoed the stone walls they had been surrounded by. Phil looked over to techno who was already running back to his retirement home. He could see his pupils had dilated and were no longer relaxed. Phil gave a quiet curse running towards the house unable to see techno anymore after he sprinted off.

Coming to the front lawn Phil was met with a bloody scene before him. The ground was trampled badly that dirt had been revealed instead of the soft grass that hid beneath. Pools of blood seemed to melt into the snow mixing into a sickening red color he had become all too familiar with.

His head whipped to the open door as he called out, fear trembling throughout his entire body.

“Techno? Where is Tommy?” he said breathlessly his breath became baited as he waited for any answer to what had happened. He couldn't lose another son. No not Tommy too. Phil gripped his hair pulling hair trying to pull himself from the nightmare he had just entered but his only success was managing to rip out pieces of his hair.

It felt as if hours had passed by but soon techno emerged from the open door. Techno's hair was windblown and tied back in a messy rushed bun. His face had become flushed as he looked to his father. 

“He's gone” he spoke, voice grim and still yet filled with anger.

Phil shook his head holding his shaking hands together trying to ground himself to something, anything. Not another son…

His body went rigid at the thought of losing Tommy too he had only just lost Wilbur. A steady hand landed itself on Phil's shoulder. He couldn't help the sigh that left his lips. His head fell to look at the snow below his feet. Red. Blood. His stomach dropped as he picked out what looked like a fingernail of sorts from the bloody snow.

His eyes trailed the snow trail that blood flowed down. Why was his path always destined to be bathed in blood he thought as he took a step away from Techno’s warm hand.

Taking a breath he turned to look at his son. He saw the anger under his calm exterior no matter what he could never fool his father. He gave a weak smile. 

“Techno this path… we are going to get Tommy back I'm sure of it” his steps felt heavy as he started to follow the worn path. Techno hot on his heels breath ragged and unsteady.

But then there was no longer any blood, only footsteps. Heavy footsteps that sunk in deep into the snow. Whoever they were they had Tommy in their grasp. They continued to follow the trail as the sun set behind them. 

Phil kept his eyes trained downwards never leaving the steps until… they disappeared. The only trace left behind was small purple particles that littered the snow like glitter. Phil lifted his head to look around yet. Nothing. No signs of life anywhere. Just the vast white. He looked over his shoulder to Techno whose face held the same uncertainty that Phil was feeling deep down in his heart. He didn't want to believe any of this. But one raging statement fueled his resolve.

Save Tommy.


End file.
